Contestadora
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ichigo regresó a su apartamento con cara de cansancio. Estos días sin Rukia le estaban cobrando factura. La chica era un torbellino de energía, sí. Lo hacía andar de un lado a otro, no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo y lo golpeaba cada dos por tres, pero él prefería estar sufriendo con ella —tan masoquista como sonaba— que por su falta.


**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo Tite.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Oneshot 2 de la serie "Olimpiadas".**

* * *

**CONTESTADORA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sábado 4 de Agosto de 2012

Rukia miraba muy contenta su recién regordeta cartera. Ella era un as de las apuestas. Se estaba volviendo más rica de lo que ya era. Igual le sabía un poco mal ganar tanto. A quien estaba "estafando" era a su familia después de todo. ¿Qué diría Ichigo en esa situación? Probablemente no les regresaría ni un céntimo de lo ganado. Que para algo apostaron. Y, mierda, estaría regañándola por apostar. A él no le gustaban esas cosas.

Pero bueno, Ichigo no estaba allí porque ella así lo había querido, por lo tanto, no existía nada por lo que lamentarse. Ella seguiría apostando y sonriendo con Joe, Bob, Ren y los otros. Su familia postiza.

—Rukia —Kyle, un joven obrero en una fábrica de cemento la llamó tímidamente. Rukia apartó sus ojos del televisor de pantalla plana que mostraba el evento de esgrima femenil. Corea del Sur se batía contra Alemania.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Yo… tengo un problema.

—Si vas a decirme que retirarás tu apuesta vas perdiendo el tiempo. Se hombre y aguántate.

—No. No es sobre eso. Todo mi dinero para Alemania. Ya lo dije.

—Bien. Igual ganará Corea, así que siéntete en bancarrota desde ahora.

—Pero no, Rukia. No es eso lo que quiero decir.

—¡Entonces sólo escúpelo! ¡Me estoy perdiendo el encuentro!

—Tengo problemas con mi novia.

Silencio entre los dos.

Rukia dio un sorbito a su refresco de cola y lo miró fijamente, preocupada.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó con voz suave. La que usaba cuando de ayudar a su familia se trataba.

—Sé que no nos hemos visto desde que le "pedí un tiempo", pero temo que este silencio nos haga mal.

Pensativa, Kuchiki bajó la mirada a su vaso. El refresco burbujeaba por causa del gas. ¿Qué hacer? Ella también estaba preocupada por eso aunque no lo mostrara. Ella sí que quería Ichigo, pero también estaba contenta de tener esos días con su familia disfrutando de las olimpiadas. Pasó su mano por su cabello y se lo desarregló. Sacó pluma y papel de su bolsa y comenzó a escribir.

Tenía una idea.

Luego se unió a sus compañeros a gritar por el fraude que le hicieron a la coreana, casi compartiendo las desconsoladas lágrimas de la competidora pero por razones diferentes.

Ni hablar, ella no pagaría esa apuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Domingo 5 de Agosto de 2012

Ichigo regresó a su apartamento con cara de cansancio, era de madrugada. Estos días sin Rukia le estaban cobrando factura. La chica era un torbellino de energía, sí. Lo hacía andar de un lado a otro, no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo y lo golpeaba cada dos por tres, pero él prefería estar sufriendo con ella (tan masoquista como sonaba) que sin ella.

Lanzó su bolsa a un pequeño y destartalado sillón. Estaba cansado de estar en el hospital. Quería dormir y soñar con que le estaba pateando el culo a alguien, pero debía bañarse primero. Sudaba como condenado en el infierno. Porque en el infierno había fuego ¿no? La luz del contestador detuvo su andar. Tenía un mensaje. ¿Sería de Rukia? Se preguntó inmediatamente. Desde que ella le había pedido "un tiempo" que no se habían hablado. Él porque estaba muy enojado y ella porque le hacía honor a sus palabras. ¡Esa bruja de su novia! (él se negaba rotundamente a creer que ya habían terminado).

"_Hola. Perdona que te llame, pero era para decirte que me siento muy triste. Por lo nuestro. Te extraño y ya casi estoy segura nuevamente que sí te amo. Que eres lo mejor para mí. Pero como no me gustan los grises en mi vida prefiero respetar los días que nos faltan para completar las semanas que acordamos y volver cuando esté completamente segura de lo nuestro. Te mando un beso y… te casi amo"._

¡Pip! Se terminaba el mensaje.

¿Pero qué diantres pasaba con Rukia?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lunes 6 de Agosto de 2012

—¡Vamos, Matt! ¡Tú puedes! —echaban porras todos en la taberna. El joven ayudante de albañil no había asistido al lugar los últimos dos días (mucho trabajo, había dicho él) así que era el último en realizar la proeza del mensaje. Rukia le pasó la tarjeta con las palabras exactas que tenía que decir su amigo y se puso a comer cacahuates.

—¡Que sea a la contestadora! —recordó Joe.

—Venga. Pero cállense primero —todos hicieron como si se pusieran un cierre en la boca. Rukia siguió comiendo cacahuates. Un timbre. Dos timbres. Seis timbres y saltó la contestadora—. _Hola, amor_ —empezó el albañil de cabeza rapada, leyendo muy obviamente la tarjeta de Kuchiki—. _Perdona que te llame, pero era para decirte que me siento muuuy triste. Por lo nuestro, lógico. Te extraño y ya casi casi estoy seguro nuevamente de que sí te amo. Pero como no me gustan los gases en mi vida…_

Carcajada general. ¡No era gases, Matt! ¡Eran grises! Resonó por toda la habitación. Venga, si se arruinaba su mensaje, la culpa era única y exclusivamente de él. ¡Qué aprendiera a leer primero!

Mientras todos se burlaban de la torpeza de Matt, Rukia siguió comiendo cacahuates.

* * *

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el oneshot anterior de la colección (Pídele un tiempo). Yo estaba acostumbrada a no ser muy comentada acá en Bleach, por lo que no me esperé tan buena respuesta por parte de ustedes. De verdad que me hacen feliz *llanto y mocos*.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente one shot. Habrá más interacción Ichigo-Rukia y disculpen este tremendo retraso.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**M.P.**


End file.
